moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Vexos
Vexos is an alias with a deep family heritage. Every assassin in the Wright family claims the name 'Vexos' as their alias, as their real names being discovered would be a disaster. The current holders of the name 'Vexos' are William Wright, and his father, the current Patriarch and Lord of the Wright family, Wilhelm Wright. Official Records * Birthdate: June/10/10 L.C * Sex: Male * Occupation: Official and Licensed Vendor, Military Assassin (Redacted), Official Citizenship: Stormwind, Noble Title: Commoner/Politician * Slim criminal record including minor cases of assault and petty theft. Has several charges of sexual harassment and public indecency, as well as disturbing the peace. Was charged with unlawful possession of a firearm. Major strike for association with Mortwake Trading Company. Charged with attempted manslaughter. * Commendations for outstanding performance in the battlefield and housing the homeless of Westfall. Outstanding performance in combat with criminal forces, and the dismantling of a crime family. * Record of working with the Argent Dawn in Northrend. * Official lawyer is that of a Daxterion Sinclair. * Diagnosed with post-war trauma regarding Post traumatic stress disorder and slight psychopathia. * Registered to carry a firearm legally in Stormwind. = Appearance = ---- Wilhelm could be described as a tall human, but very thin with an athletic tone. This would signify he is very light on his feet even in leather. His figure would impose at a 6 foot 1 height, his body weight at a keen 175 pounds. He trains himself every day he's not loitering around in the city for a new contract. Wilhelm's speech pattern is noted as a very smooth monotone, a perfect fit for his silver tongue he uses to manipulate people. A useful tactic he worked on for quite a while. Seen without his mask, which is rare, would reveal his face to have a very pointed chin, thin pale lips, matching equally pale skin. His hair would be fairly well kept in good condition, grey hair covering the top of his head with a few black hairs still remaining. The hair was very short, as not to catch on anything inside the mask. The hair is almost white due to so much stress he was under during his tortuous training when he was a child. Wilhelm now has an even newer look, from his old leather set to a new set. He says new, but to be honest, this armor has been seen many different times. Not exactly weaponry, but it is in his armor. This leather armor is lined with Emberweave, as to resist most fire attacks and reflect them, allowing them to roll directly off of his armor. It would also be made of tough wolf-skin leather, having a thick layer of Rotwulf's textile armor underneath. Textile armor uses multiple, multiple layers of cloth. If you punch a tight layer of cloth, your fist bounces back. If there are twenty or so layers of cloth, a bullet, for instance, would break through perhaps five to ten layers of this textile armor. This textile armor is basically a cloth bullet-proof vest, but works a lot better by using multiple layers of tightened cloth surrounding his body. It is also chemically treated be fire-proof. The more it gets hit, the more the cloth falls apart. In pristine condition, it works fine. It also is useful against slashing and cutting, but not useful against blunt impact. (Sort of a bulletproof vest in medieval times I suppose). Starting from the hood, the mask was real ornamented bone plastered over as to not grow brittle. It is bolted down to a steel under-helmet, which gives his head most protection. On the right side of the mask, a large slash mark chipped through the bone from the top of the eye to the bottom of the cheek. Under the helmet, he has the scar on his face, going over his eye, yet it did no damage to the eye itself. Only scratched the surface of his face. His shoulder pads have several throwing knives inserted into it, and still has the same toxic gas installed inside of them as his other shoulder pads did. They will activate on a whim. All his other armor is as it appears. Though, there are several bags on his belt and on his chest, all black and filled with various items such as: blinding powder, throwing knives with different things attached to them and misc. items. He also has two daggers in sheathes behind his cloak, as to prove a surprise against any magic users. Small bags adorn Wilhelm's leggings and chest. One on the right side holds blinding powder, made from dust, glass, salt, and other nasty artifacts. The other bags on his chest contain throwing weighted throwing knives. Some are just regular, some have explosives attached, and some have smoke bombs attached. A useful piece of equipment, these knives are multi task objects. A holster behind Wilhelm's back holds anti-venom syringes, being affiliated with poisons himself, in case his poisons back fire. Will's primary weapons are Shen and Shalloc. They mean nothing in particular, he just wanted them to have names. These two blades are nothing short of a blacksmithing masterpiece. They do not follow the standard formula for a sword, as they are not as straight as they are more oriental in design. They both appear to be short-blade katanas with a blue metal. This metal is Mithril, which holds magical qualities and allows the items to be enchanted more easily than other weapons can. This is also a good material to make weapons out of in general, as it is very strong and adaptable to magic. He is a swordsman, so he has a secondary pair of swords at his side, which are short in design. They are meant to be revealed quickly to dispatch enemies. The two swords appear silver and are made mostly of steal, but the cutting edges of them are lined with Arcanite. They are curved slightly, and have a small notch in them for parrying strikes. There are also small spikes on their tips for jamming into heavy armor like mail or plate. Wilhelm also owns a withered cane that he walks around with. He doesn't actually need it, but it makes him appear nimble and unbalanced. If any were to strike, the act would drop, and he would pull on his cane's head to reveal it is actually a hidden blade; a sword-cane, if you will. Last but not least is his large flintlock pistol, Fang. Fang is a massive pistol made especially for Will. With a length of 39cm (16 in), a weight of 16kg (35lbs), and a black gunmetal construction, it is one of the most powerful hand weapons featured in the arsenal of his weapons. Fang has its silver ejector port on the left side, implying that it is meant to be used in conjunction with a side-pistol at the akimbo. Fang fires a huge, armor-piercing, round pellet bullet. The rounds are jacketed with a "casing" of blessed Truesilver. He also has explosive pellets, which contain an explosive charge of pre-blessed mercury. The rounds use "Marvell's Chemical Cartridge N.N.A.9", and are suggested to be very short by the minimal movement of the Fang's slide. This could be due to the cartridge being powerful enough to require only minimal propellant. Many things are blessed simply to deal with Death Knights and Undead. Wilhelm uses Fang sparingly on only tough foes like Death Knights and Undead types. He has a smaller flintlock at his right hip for lesser fights. =Personality= ---- Will's personality is complex. It has to be, or he can be read like a book. In the city, he maintains a constant professional look to attract new business deals, simply acting friendly to most he comes across. The truth is, he couldn't care less if these people dropped dead the next day. To make it far in the business he's in, you need to act. Will studies people. Constantly. He asks them certain questions to see how they react to different situations. He mind-maps everyone he meets, taking notes on their mentality. It helps later on. Will makes no friends. He only does business with clients once, or if they are well paying, he sets up a business deal with them. If Will is feeling lazy, he places his contract up on a bounty board. Will is not one to let his emotions come across easily. Anything that seems ordinary is feigned. He wears his face like a second mask, all a clever facade. You'll get nothing from this man. This new personality Wilhelm dawns usually has him keep his hood or hat on at all times. Not like he would taken it off beforehand, but still. It makes him appear as an outcast from the social life. Though, sometimes, on a rare occasion, he sees one of his friends and loosens the 'professional' attitude and relaxes with them. =History Abridged= ---- New Life "It's a boy! A bright, bouncing boy!" As new light greeted the small child, his Father was nowhere to be seen. What one would expect to be a smiling doctor... was replaced with that of a blood-soaked man in a white apron with a mask on. He walked over to a nearby bucket, rinsing some form of bloody tools off inside of it as the baby cried. Chuckling, the man clicked his tongue as he stood back up, shiny black boots slapping against the cold stone while we walked back to the operating table. "Shh...sh... it's going to be fine, alright? Your Daddy had to step out for a minute. He will be back just in time, don't you worry." Despite the reassuring words from this strange man, the baby kept crying and crying. The man sighed as he placed the baby in a small blanket after washing him, walking back to the bucket and cleaning his bloody tools. Now, then. Let's paint the scene in a different light. This was no 'Doctor office'. This was a bloody cave full of rotting corpses and-- one of them including this young boy's new Mother. Her throat was cut open as her pale eyes fixated on the ceiling, her mouth gaped wide with constant shock and pain. The Father? He ran. Fled away from his pregnant wife and soon-to-be son. In all actuality, this had been an abduction. This Doctor was no Doctor at all. He was a murderer. A killer without a cause, and as such, he took the wife. Though, he did not expect her to be pregnant, of course. Despite this insane man's intentions, he helped birth this little boy from his still warm corpse of a Mother, cutting her woman parts open to grasp at the boy and free him. Yet, by no means was this boy safe. Not at all. The strange man took off his mask and smiled at the baby, still crying. "Now, then. I always wanted a son. I'll name you Wilhelm. Will Wright." Growing up, Willhelm never really got a chance to enjoy the normal life. Constantly on the run with his killer of a Father, he was raised to think death was just a natural ordeal. The screaming victims adopted Father brought home? Just insects. Bugs. They had to die because they were weak enough to get caught. This is how it went for five long, long years. Until... others came. Men in black apparel stormed the cave, wrapping his newly found Father in a burlap bag. As they left, one man without a mask entered the building. He wasn't in black. He looked... normal. Like one of those civilians. When he came close, Wilhelm reacted accordingly. "GET AWAY FROM ME, I WON'T DIE TODAY!" The man sighed as he wrote something down. As soon as the pencil was lifted from the paper, he struck out at the boy and knocked him unconscious. Was this the SI:7, one may ask? No. Far from it. They, too, were killers. They didn't want the competition of Wilhelm's Father, so they took him back to their headquarters and executed him in front of the child. After that, it was all down hill. They chained him to a chair and left him in a basement with their lead torturer. He constantly licked his lips and cracked his knuckles, enjoying every moment of the torture. He would beat the boy, drive hot nails into his skin, and other horrible things that shall be spared due to discretion. For five more long years, this happened. All the while, the SI:7 slowly encroached upon this settlement of killers and criminals. They began to pick them off until the camp was safe to enter. When they went downstairs, they saw a trail of blood from the stairwell down to the center of the dark room. What they saw was a small boy in rags, grey hair stained with red as he ripped apart the man who tortured him for so many years. After all those years, he was finally able to break loose from his chains and destroy the man who caused him so much pain. The agents couldn't believe what they were seeing. Quickly, they attempted to restrain the boy and dragged him back to their headquarters while he was screaming at the top of his lungs all the way there. His mind was in pieces, and so was his spirit. The SI:7 began to realize this boy may be a lost cause. Placing together the Pieces After that day, the SI:7 did a mental stability check on this young boy. The tests did in fact report that he was mentally insane. So, they did the only thing they could. They locked him up and threw away the key. Tossing a small boy into a padded room is one thing, but to leave him there for so long without help was another. They left him there for six long weeks, with barely enough bread and water to keep his body moving. One day, though, an agent walked into his cell. This was a man only known as The Psychiatrist. He helped mentally insane people like this all the time, yet never one so young. Walking forward, he reached out to the boy and felt his cold skin. The boy was crying. Looking up, Wilhelm responded to the new man. "I didn't want to hurt him. It wasn't my fault, please, understand! I don't want to hurt anyone ever again, not like my Father!" After a while, this new man sat down with the boy. He asked him what his name was. What his purpose in this world was. "Will. Wilhelm Wright. I have no purpose other than to hurt and be hurt. I just... want to go home. Please..." Settling his mind, the man decided to help this boy piece back his sanity. One by one. After almost seven years of therapy, the Psychiatrist deemed him to be mentally sane. For the first time in those years, Wilhelm stood in the sunlight and felt the breeze on his skin. Yet, when he was told he could leave, he stood still. "Why do you not go? You can live your own life now." Wilhelm shook his head slowly. "I don't really want to go. If it's alright, I'd like to stay. To help people not go through what I did." With another few years training, Wilhelm grew up into a fine young man and joined the ranks of the SI:7. There, he was sent on many, many tasks. Until, of course, one specific one. One so specific it changed his life forever. The hunt. For an Elf called Vexos. He hunted for days. Weeks. Even months on end for this Elf. He had to prove to his superiors that he was ready and able to become a junior officer of the SI:7. This was his ranking up mission. The big one. As he gathered his joint task force together, they set out to find this Elf and kill him. There were no orders to bring him back alive. Only to track he and his group down and eliminate them. Well, they did find him. Outside the bounds of Stormwind, on a desolate plain. Charred earth crackled under their feet as they slid down a mountain slide, ready to surprise the Elf. He had no idea they were there. As they gathered around the elf, one popped out of stealth and instantly went in for a kill shot. Suddenly, the form the one agent assaulted warped violently with shadow energy as it became transparent. A shadow reflection! Inside the reflection was a small round object. As Wilhelm suddenly knew what it was, he couldn't tell the others to get away quick enough. His entire party was engulfed in a plum of fire and smoke as the bomb inside the shadow reflection exploded. It killed some instantly, and was a slow death for others. Somehow, William was only slightly injured. As he stood up, he brushed the ashes off himself when he suddenly realized that there was blood all over his body. His comrades died right next to him and covered him head to toe in crimson blood. Suddenly, something inside him triggered. Old, repressed memories of his past. Memories of his Father, of the camp he went to. As clear as perfect sound, he could have sworn he imagined laughter. His Father's laughter. Snapping out of it, he came to the realization that it was the Elf in front of him, daggers out, with intent to kill. The laughter was coming straight from his mouth. After murdering all these people, all his friends, he could laugh. Just like every other murderer. "You know, Elf, I think I'll take my time with you." Licking his lips, he tasted the warm copper blood under his nose as he grinned. Wilhelm tried to use this as a fear tactic, and it worked. The Elf was confused at his sudden urge to fight. The Elf and Wilhelm collided in a flurry of clashing steel, assassin against assassin, until suddenly, Wilhelm did the only thing he could think of to get an advantage against such an equally skilled enemy. He threw a smoke bomb down on the ground and took his mask off, tying it to the hilt of one of his daggers like a parachute. With extreme precision, he threw the dagger with the billowing mask parachute through the smoke to make it seem like himself was the one moving through it. The Elf fell for it, propelling himself toward the dagger and striking out, yet finding only empty air. Suddenly, like a flash of lightning, it was over. A glistening dagger found itself stuck in the side of the Elf's neck. Instantly, he collapsed to the ground, yet he still was not satisfied. Beckoning Wilhelm over, he grabbed his ankle and forced him to the ground next to him on his knees. "Listen to me... little pink skin. Listen well. What you do for the SI:7... what you do for the King... is futile. The real evil is this kingdom of Stormwind, forcing those in Westfall and the like to go homeless and starving while they build themselves... statues in front of their castles. What I do... is true good. For the people, and for those that would stand against such an unfair government. Listen to ME BOY." The Elf grasped at the Wilhelm's chest piece and lowered him down so he was in front of the Elf's face. "My name.. is Vexos Flame-talon. I fight for the people. Against those that would wish us to die in the gutter. All the orphaned children, all the oppressed citizens. What of them? I fight... for the true citizens of Stormwind. For the TRUE ALLIANCE. If you had any sense in you... you would do the... same..." Wilhelm stood up, something turning in his mind. What if he was a bad guy? What if he was good? What if he was being fooled? Fooled by WHO though?! Wilhelm fell to one knee and grasped his head, repressed memories flashing back at a fast pace. Slowly but surely, Wilhelm was taking apart the puzzle that structured his mind, yet instead of them remaining broken, he reformed them into a new personality. Wilhelm stood up and looked around, seeing the world in a new way. "You have shown me a new light, Elf. For your sake, I will pick up your mantle and continue your quest. I am no longer Wilhelm Wright. I am Vexos. Vexos of no house, of no family. I hold no bonds and I take no prisoners. I am Vexos, and I am an assassin. Currently Currently, Vexos wanders the streets under his false name and new mantle, continuing the 'just cause' of fighting against the machine that is the Government of Nobles. He detests the King and his people, especially those that involve themselves with militaristic doings and oppressing the people of Stormwind. Yet, Vexos finds himself growing up each day, further and further beyond who he once was. He began losing count of the years, but one thing has remained ingrained in his mind. The people must be helped. The people must be saved. If he must kill the King himself, then that is what he must do to achieve true peace for the people. All the lives he takes, all the people he hurts are necessary to the cause. In his current crime family, what he does, he does for his cause. What he does, he does for his newly found companions. What he does, he does for his family. For those that have gone and for those yet to come. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Crime Category:Assassins Category:Merchants Category:Stormwindian